


Blood is Spilled

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Depression, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: Los Santos's most dangerous gang most commonly called BBS. Hidden in plain sight, suddenly found. Read to find out how.





	Blood is Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before anyone gets ideas. I do respect everyone's sexuality and their girlfriends/wives. I'm not that person. But I watched a lot of GTA5 videos so this happened.

Vanoss woke up from the movement and rustling sheets of his boyfriend. His owl mask sat on his bed side table. He heard the familiar belt buckle of Delirious's mask as he called out to him.

" 'Lerious what the hell are you doing up," Evan asked. His voice was hoarse and deep due to him just waking up, "It's 3'am."  
"I just couldn't sleep is all," Jonathan said beginning to walk to the door. Evan sat up and turned on the lamp. The small light lit up the room. Delirious sighed as he was fully clothed.  
"Why are you fully clothed? Where are you going?" The younger asked rubbing his eyes.

Evan swung the sheets of him and walked up to the Jonathan. The slightly shorter older looked at him as he walked over to him. Evan moved his mask to the side as the clown makeup was revealed. Evan smiled as his eyes fluttered to Jonthan's plump lips. He cupped the older's cheek as he leaned in collieding his lips with Jonathan's. Jon returned the favor as he wrapped his arms around Evan's waist. They stayed like that for a minute but, Evan broke the kiss. 

"Now tell me why you're up so late," Evan giggled.

 

It's 6'am and Vanoss is still awake. Last night he couldn't sleep thanks to Delirious leaving. He looked over at the man that laid pass out on top of the sheets. He sighed as he put on his owl mask and walked downstairs of their building. He opens the fridge door to look for something to eat. He grabs an apple to tie him over and turns around to see Ohm tying his robe together. He waved at Evan as he yawned. Evan nodded in reponse and sat at the dining table. He pulled out his phone as he heard someone else come down stairs. Mini is usually the only the one up at this hour. 

"Morning boys," Mini called out energized. He went to the coffee machine and made him a cup of coffee as Ohm made breakfast for everyone

 

Everyone had had their breakfast and were now hanging out in the den. Vanoss sat there staring into space as Brock waved his hand in Evan's face. Evan jumped slightly as Brock looked concerned. He asks if he was ok and Evan nodded as he made his way up to his and Delirious's room. Brock looked at his boyfriend Brian as they looked at each other dumbfounded. Evan' shut the door lightly and began pacing his room. The large window sat looking out at Evan. He looked back as he walked up to it. He took off his owl mask and threw it on the un-made bed.

He remembers the talk that night. How Jon said he was just going to the strip club to meet a person, but was he really. The negative thought flowed to his mind as he was on the brink of tears. He held the back enough as a small knock was on the door. He said come in as Brock stood at the door. He shut it lightly and walked up to Evan. He placed a hand Vanoss's shoulder as gave a reassuring smile. 

"Hey, man. What's been bothering you? You're not you right now," Moo said lowly as he looked out the window with Evan.  
"Delirious said last nigh, well this morning, that he was meeting at the strip club for some person. I know he's bi and all and says he loves me but, does he really? I mean for Christ's sake-" Vanoss rambled on. Moo took a breath as Evan stop mid sentence.  
"Evan, don't look to much into this. You know Jonathan more than most of us. If any you should know when he's lying. So calm down ok man," the older suggested and Vanoss nodded in response looking Brock in the eye. He gave faint smile and Brock did the same.

The door swung open angrily as the snap of the belt buckle was heard. Evan and Brock snapped towards the sound as the bathroom door was slammed. Brock left Evan and Jonathan to their own devices and said he'd come back later. Evan knocked on the door and rested his head against it. Jonathan was unresponsive. He knocked again and Jonathan snapped a 'What'. Evan asked if he was ok as he just gave a 'go away'. Evan opened the door as the older was huddled to the corner laying out crying. The tears fiery as cut through his face paint and onto his clothes. Evan kneeled down to the older as he seemed to be trying to calm down. He grabbed Jon hand and intertwined their fingers. Jon looked up at the younger and smiled. 

"What happened out there?" Evan asked squeezing Jon's hand. Jon frowned as he faced the other way.  
"They found us. The police that is. I was lead into scam and they'll be here any moment."

Evan's eyes widened as the buildings doorbell was rung.


End file.
